Armor Sets
An armor set is a collection of armor pieces around the same level with matching names. These sets are often designed with similar attributes or work cooperatively to achieve a balanced setup. Credit Shop *'10th Legion set' *'Camelot set' *'Heartwood set' *'Midlands set' *'Merlin's set' - This is the exact set worn by Merlin in the game. *Filagree set (red) *Filagree set (pink) *'Jester set' *Assassin's set *Templar set (Discontinued) *Tiger set *'Crystal Armor' *'Flaming Crown' *'Mohawk' *'Fishbowl Helm' 'Uncommon (green) Sets' Melee Level 5 *'Recruit's set' **Recruit's Shirt **Recruit's Gloves **Recruit's Leggings **Recruit's Boots **Recruit's Buckler Level 7 *'Squire's set' **Squire's Chestpiece **Squire's Gloves **Squire's Leggings **Squire's Boots **Squire's Buckler Level 9 *'Fortified set' **Fortified Chestpiece **Fortified Gloves **Fortified Leggings **Fortified Boots **Fortified Shield Level 11 *'Brambled set' **Brambled Neckguard **Brambled Chestpiece **Brambled Armguards **Brambled Belt **Brambled Gloves **Brambled Trousers **Brambled Ring **Brambled Boots **Brambled Shield **Brambled Mace Level 13 *'Ardent set' **Ardent Choker **Ardent Chestpiece **Ardent Armbands **Ardent Belt **Ardent Gloves **Ardent Leggings **Ardent Ring **Ardent Boots **Ardent Shield Level 15 *'Earthen set' **Earthen Amulet **Earthen Neckguard **Earthen Chestpiece **Earthen Armguards **Earthen Belt **Earthen Gloves **Earthen Leggings **Earthen Ring **Earthen Boots **Earthen Shield Level 17 *'Greymist' **Greymist Amulet **Greymist Choker **Greymist Jerkin **Greymist Armbands **Greymist Belt **Greymist Gloves **Greymist Leggings **Greymist Ring **Greymist Boots **Greymist Shield Level 19 *'Northlight' **Northlight Amulet **Northlight Choker **Northlight Jerkin **Northlight Armguards **Northlight Belt **Northlight Gloves **Northlight Trousers **Northlight Ring **Northlight Loafers **Northlight Shield Level 21 *'Riversong set' **Riversong Amulet **Riversong Neckguard **Riversong Shoulders **Riversong Chestpiece **Riversong Armbands **Riversong Belt **Riversong Gloves **Riversong Leggings **Riversong Ring **Riversong Boots **Riversong Targe Level 23 Rosevine Level 25 Dewdrop Level 27 Ironwood Level 29 Stonefist Level 31 Wolfsong Level 33 Bloodlust Level 35 Heirloom Level 37 Emberlaid Level 39 Swiftfury Level 41 Nightsong Level 43 Bloodfang Level 45 Lurkwyrm Level 47 Thunderbound Level 49 Warmaster's Caster Level 5 *'Apprentice set' **Apprentice shirt **Apprentice handwraps **Apprentice leggings **Apprentice Slippers **Apprentice Totem Level 7 *'Disciple's set' **Disciple's Shirt **Disciple's Handwraps **Disciple's Leggings **Disciple's Sandals Level 9 *'Charmed set' **Charmed Shirt **Charmed Handwraps **Charmed Legwraps **Charmed Slippers **Charmed Totem Level 11 *'Enchanted set' **Enchanted Collar **Enchanted Smock **Enchanted Sleeves **Enchanted Cord **Enchanted Handwraps **Enchanted Leggings **Enchanted Slippers **Enchanted Totem Level 13 *'Mystic set' **Mystic Collar **Mystic Shirt **Mystic Sleeves **Mystic Cord **Mystic Handwraps **Mystic Leggings **Mystic Ring **Mystic Sandals **Mystic Totem Level 15 *'Dusken set' **Dusken Amulet **Dusken Collar **Dusken Vestment **Dusken Sleeves **Dusken Cord **Dusken Gloves **Dusken Legwraps **Dusken Ring **Dusken Slippers **Dusken Totem Level 17 *'Spidersilk set' **Spidersilk Amulet **Spidersilk Neckguard **Spidersilk Vestment **Spidersilk Sleeves **Spidersilk Cord **Spidersilk Gloves **Spidersilk Leggings **Spidersilk Ring **Spidersilk Footwraps **Spidersilk Totem Level 21 *'Willowind set' **Willowind Amulet **Willowind Collar **Willowind Shoulders **Willowind Smock **Willowind Sleeves **Willowind Belt **Willowind Handwraps **Willowind Leggings **Willowind Ring **Willowind Sandals **Willowind Totem Level 23 Starshine Level 25 Dewdrop Level 27 Lorekeeper Level 29 Earthweave Level 31 Hollowind Level 33 Moonshadow Level 35 Goldenbirch Level 37 Runelaid Level 39 Azureweave . Level 41 Flamewind Level 43 Twilight Level 45 Soulward Level 47 Fatespeaker Level 49 Spellchanter's Rare (blue) Sets 'Melee' Level 15 *'Plains Stalker set' **Plains Stalker Pendant **Plains Stalker Neckpiece **Plains Stalker Tunic **Plains Stalker Armguards **Plains Stalker Belt **Plains Stalker Gloves **Plains Stalker Leggings **Plains Stalker Ring **Plains Stalker Boots **Plains Stalker Shield Level 17 *'Wild Thorn set' **Wild Thorn Necklace **Wild Thorn Neckguard **Wild Thorn Chestpiece **Wild Thorn Armbands **Wild Thorn Waistband **Wild Thorn Gloves **Wild Thorn Leggings **Wild Thorn Ring **Wild Thorn Boots **Wild Thorn Targe Level 19 *'Bandit Slayer set' **Bandit Slayer Amulet **Bandit Slayer Neckguard **Bandit Slayer Tunic **Bandit Slayer Arms **Bandit Slayer Belt **Bandit Slayer Gloves **Bandit Slayer Trousers **Bandit Slayer Ring **Bandit Slayer Boots **Bandit Slayer Shield Level 21 *'Bonecrusher set' **Bonecrusher Necklace **Bonecrusher Choker **Bonecrusher Shoulders **Bonecrusher Tunic **Bonecrusher Arms **Bonecrusher Belt **Bonecrusher Gloves **Bonecrusher Trousers **Bonecrusher Ring **Bonecrusher Boots **Bonecrusher Buckler Level 23 Duskstrider Level 25 Goliath Stone Level 27 Justiceborn Level 29 Forsaken Level 31 Grove Guardian's Level 33 Woodland Tracker Level 35 Shadow Stalker Level 37'Cinder Seared' Level 39 Honor Guard Level 41 Vengeance Seeker Level 43 Fireforged Level 45 Bloodfervor Level 47 Chieftain's Level 49 Glorybound 'Caster' Level 15 *'Blightmist set' **Blightmist Amulet **Blightmist Collar **Blightmist Vest **Blightmist Armwraps **Blightmist Waistband **Blightmist Gloves **Blightmist Leggings **Blightmist Ring **Blightmist Boots **Blightmist Totem Level 17 *'Crypt Creeper set' **Crypt Creeper Necklace **Crypt Creeper Neckguard **Crypt Creeper Vestment **Crypt Creeper Armbands **Crypt Creeper Belt **Crypt Creeper Handwraps **Crypt Creeper Legwraps **Crypt Creeper Ring **Crypt Creeper Sandals **Crypt Creeper Totem Level 19 *'Shadowcaster set' **Shadowcaster Pendant **Shadowcaster Collar **Shadowcaster Tunic **Shadowcaster Sleeves **Shadowcaster Waistband **Shadowcaster Gloves **Shadowcaster Leggings **Shadowcaster Ring **Shadowcaster Boots **Shadowcaster Totem Level 21 *'Verdant Vine set' **Verdant Vine Necklace **Verdant Vine Neckguard **Verdant Vine Shoulders **Verdant Vine Smock **Verdant Vine Arms **Verdant Vine Belt **Verdant Vine Handwraps **Verdant Vine Legwraps **Verdant Vine Ring **Verdant Vine Boots **Verdant Vine Totem Level 23 Etherwind Level 25 Soulseer Level 27 Spirit Woven Level 29 Burning Grove Level 31 Gloomshadow Level 33 Essence Walker Level 35 Aurora Level 37 Illuminating Level 39 Glyph Scribed Level 41 Ambergem Level 43 Djinn Breath Level 45 Sinstriker Level 47 Darksoul Level 49 Planeswalker Epic (purple) Sets 'Melee' Level 25 Dauntless Level 27 Onyxheart Level 29 Sparksmith Level 31 Vigilant Hunter Level 33 Heaven Shroud Level 35 Rageborn Level 37 Valiant Soldier Level 39 Lone Wolf Level 41 Blazing Windrunner Level 43 Resilient Guardian Level 45 Death Prowler Level 47 Fierce General Level 49 Dragonbone 'Caster' Level 25'Phantasmal' Level 27'Battlegrace' Level 29 Unknown Level 31'Stormcaller' Level 33 Tidewalker Level 35 Unknown Level 37 Unknown Level 39 Faithkeeper Level 41 Prophet Speaker Level 43'Wrathbane' Level 45 Timeshift Level 47 Pious Apostle Level 49 Ghastly Spectre Category:Armor_Sets Category:Armor